random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless - Interactive Story Mode/Characters
Delta(Overworld) Alpha Sunflower Valley= *'The PlayerNox:' The player is the only controllable character in the game and represents the people behind the game. Their actions and personality is purely determined by the chosen actions by the actual players. During a meeting in Seeker's Range, the player had the option to adopt an 'official' name instead of constantly calling themselves Nameless. The name Nox was chosen after a vote. *'Lupa Ashgrove:' Lupa is the leader of the Four, and is also essentially the treasurer of the town. Lupa keeps a firm hold on the treasures she and her friends had gathered after defeating the enderdragon. She's usually serious, however she's generally friendly and easy to talk to, although her friends often complain that she is way too overprotective. Lupa is an all rounder when it comes to skills. *'Robin Swiftstep:' Robin is a quiet and generally approachable person. His skill with bows is unmatched, and he is adept at melee fighting too. Robin has a skill with talking to people and can do so confidently. He played a support role in the defeat of the dragon, helping to wear down its health so that the others could get in. *'Camilla Nightsong:' Camilla is a reckless, explosive but determined warrior. She often runs into things impulsively, but her legendary skills in melee has allowed her to survive in all nasty encounters... so far. Camilla played a very major role in the defeat of the dragon, and was the one who finally killed it though a stab in the neck. *'Alector Echolight:' Alector is the slight oddball in the group, as he is significantly less experienced in fighting than the others. However, his redstone creations and navigational skills are extremely hard to beat in skill and creativity, and he helped distract and blast down the dragon's health - literally. *'Nessie Swiftstep:' |-|Seeker's Range= *'Rhea Whitewing:' Rhea is a cartographer and navigator who lives near the point at the top of Seeker's Range. She is feisty and not afraid to speak her mind, and her fiery personality had often gotten her into trouble before. However, she is generally friendly towards her friends and is always loyal to those she trusts. Apart from navigation, Rhea has a slightly strange habit of resorting to throwing axes when fighting - a trait not often seen in the Overworld. *'Rolf:' *'Calbert:' *'Cassia(Sky):' |-|Riverside= *'Ash Griffith:' Ash was a miner in Riverside before being captured whilst on a trip in the Nether by Salem. She's generally reserved and quiet, but can explode instantly if put under pressure. Ash is excellent at observing people and things, and her memory has allowed the team to formulate a plan and break free from the prison in Pyrobridge. *'Niel Farfell:' Niel is a member of the Council, the group responsible for basically governing Alpha. He is known to be ridiculously stubborn and rather private, but his attitude had gotten him out of a large number of situations. Niel does have a slightly softer side, which he used to help Lancer rebuild his life in the city. *'Gerald:' |-|Seapoint= Beta Port George= |-|Nova Citadel= *'Betty:' WIP |-|The Gate= The Nether *'Salem Blackblade:' *'Lancer:' The New Dimensions Category:Miscellaneous